Finding Peace
by gundam200x
Summary: What if Taichi had another sister, a twin sister? But something happened to her and he never saw her again, until now. But she's not the same girl he knew.....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!....... o_0 ........ I'm done.


Authors note- This story takes place after Vampdemon captures Tailmon, I don't own Digimon I just manipulate the characters to do my bidding!!! Also I use the Japanese names and attacks because they are much cooler than the dubs!! .   
Taniko and her digimon is my character so don't use her without my permission, comments and flames are welcome!!   
Ja ne and enjoy the story!!  
  
Japanese terms used in this fic:  
Konnichiwa-hello  
daijoubu-it's alright  
daijoubu desu ka?- are you alright?  
Gomen-nasai- I'm sorry  
shinka- evolve  
arigato gozaimazu-thank you very much  
hai-yes  
damare-shut up  
ikimashou- lets go  
nandemonai-it's nothing  
kaijuu-monster  
onii-san-older brother  
onee-san-sister  
nani-what  
Wakarimashita- I understand  
omae o korosu- I'll kill you  
okaerinasai- welcome back  
ogenkidesu- fine  
hajimemashite- I am glad to meet you  
doushite- why  
hayaku-hurry  
yoroshika-please remember me  
baka- idiot ~hehe heard this in every anime!~  
yameru-stop  
  
  
  
Sleep  
A dream  
A nightmare...a memory.  
  
He was sitting on top of a slide, but from where he was it seemed like a mountain top. His dusky brown hair waved with the breeze making the mop seem more bush-like, his eyes frantically darted from the teasing kids behind him to the bottomless pit that seemed to form at his feet.  
Suddenly out of the teasing voices came a familiar voice of encouragement, "Daijoubu Taichi, you can do it!"  
He looked down to see a small girl with the same dusky hair and tan eyes," I believe in you Taichi!" she smiled.  
With those words he pushed himself off and he slid into the arms of the girl who hugged him warmly, I knew you could do it Taichi. Was it as bad as you thought?" she asked.  
"No it was fun!" he beamed," Arigatou Gozaimasu Taniko-chan! You're the best sister ever!"  
"Nandemonai." she replied as she adjusted the goggles that hung around her neck," Let's go kick the soccer ball around, before mom takes us back home."  
"Yeah! I'm gonna beat you this time!" he grinned as they ran towards the open field.  
"You can try!!"  
The two played for a good hour before their mom came over holding a crying Hikari," Ikimashou, Hikari needs a nap." she said and walked to the parking lot.  
Taniko and Taichi looked at each other sadly, "Man, I wish we could play a little longer." Taniko said.  
Taichi got a sly look on his face, "Well...you can go get the ball kaijuu!!" he exclaimed and kicked the ball into the woods and ran giggling towards the parking lot.  
"Taniko kaijuu ja nai mon!!!" Taniko yelled and stalked into the woods.  
Taichi had just reached the parking lot when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned to see if Taniko was behind him, she wasn't. That's when a blood curtling scream pierced his ears and he broke into a sprint towards the woods.Taichi burst into the clearing calling his sisters name, and the sight that assulted him made his heart twist in pain. A tall shadowy figure had his sister in it's clawed grip, his lips on her neck, and his teeth sucking the life out of her.  
Taichi's presence took the monsters attention away from it's victim and bared it's bloody fangs, letting out a low growl as Taniko lay motionless in it's arms. Taichi stood couragously," Let my sister go!"  
The figure seemed startled by the boys bravery, and to the boys surprise the figure laughed, it was a horrible laugh one that made Taichi's body shake. Suddenly the creature and Taniko were surrounded by a bright light, they slowly started to fade away. Taichi ran towards them and grabbed for his sister, the monster hissed and slashed Taichi's left arm. Ignoring the pain Taichi made another attempt and grabbed for his sister, but all he pulled back was her prized goggles. Taichi watched in horror as the monster and his sister vanished forever. Taichi dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes as his mother burst into the clearing, "Gomen-Nasai Taniko!" her son screamed as he cluched Taniko's goggles in his trembling hands.  
  
"GAAH!" Taichi bolted from his sleep, sweat beaded his face, Agumon's worried face came into his vision.  
"What's wrong Taichi? You were yelling in your sleep." the orange dino digimon asked.  
Taichi smiled reassuringly," Daijoubu Agumon, it was just a bad dream. Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you."  
Agumon eyed Taichi, confusion written on his face," Umm...Taichi?"  
"Mph?"  
"Who is Taniko?"  
Taichi's eyes flew open and he looked in shock into Agumon's eyes," Nani?"  
"Who is Taniko? You were yelling that name in your sleep."  
Taichi's eyes glazed over, he couldn't speak, then from above came the small voice of his other sister," Oni-san. Don't you think it is time you told someone. You shouldn't suffer alone." Hikari said, climbing down from her bunk and curled into Taichi's lap hugging him tightly.  
He returned the hug warmly, sighing deeply his gaze fell on the goggles on his night table, "She...she was my twin sister...." Taichi replied," She was taken away by some monster when we were five...I tried to save her but....I failed her....and now she's gone forever."  
"Gomen-nasai Taichi, I didn't know."Agumon said.  
"Daijoubu." Taichi said rubbing the wrist brace that hid the scars left by the monster.  
Tears welled in his eyes but he pushed them away," Look um...can we change the subject?" he retorted getting out of his bed, putting the goggles on," Like what are we going to do to get Tailmon back?"  
Agumon sighed and followed his digi-destined partner into the kitchen,"I don't know Taichi....maybe we should let him make the first move,since we have no clue where he is."  
"But what if he hurts Tailmon by them?" Hikari said as she entered the room," I'm worried about her."  
Taichi put a hand on his sister's head,"Don't worry Hikari, I'm sure she's alright." he said reassuringly, "I'll call the others and set up a meeting, we'll come up with something.  
Hikari hugged her brother," I hope so."  
  
Meanwhile at Vampdemon's layer Tailmon sat chained in a dark, damp room. "I have to find a way out of here!" she sighed gazing around the room.  
"You can forget that idea." came a voice from the shadows," My Master hasn't finished with you yet."  
Tailmon backed into the wall as the figure moved closer," We have plans for you my friend."  
Tailmon gasped when she saw the figure, it was a young girl, about Taichi's age. She had long dark brown hair in a pair of odangos, a pair of black soul-less eyes bored into Tailmon's frightened blue ones. The girl wore a tight blue dress and a cape that hung from the waist down, gold armor covered her shoulders, forearms, and knees. A pair of black and red bat wings sprouted from her back and she held a two-sided scythe in her gloved hands.  
"Come on. Master wants to see you." the girl ginned evilly and struck Tailmon in the head with her boot, knocking the feline digimon unconcious.  
  
"Where the HELL is Jyou?!" Taichi growled, pacing impatiently around the group of children sitting in front of him.  
"Calm down Taichi, he'll be here." Sora relpied trying to settle the taller boy down.  
Hikari slid her small hand into his larger one," Daijoubu oniisan, please don't be angry."  
Taichi looked into his sister's eyes and smiled, "Gomen nasai Hikari....I just want to find Vampdemon and destroy him." Taichi replied, clenching his teeth when he spoke Vampdemon's name.  
Just then Jyou came running up, his duffle bag swinging wildly with his movements, "Gomen nasai!!!" he yelled as he approached the group panting for breath.  
"Your late." Taichi stated.  
"Don't start. Besides you'll be thanking me ofter what I tell you what I saw on the news." the older boy said as he sat down with the group.  
"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.  
"Well there is a major desturbances down at the TV station."  
"Isn't that where daddy works Yamato?" Takeru asked but Yamato didn't answer, he was too shocked by what Jyou just said, and he was worried about his father.  
"Desturbances? You'll have to be more specific than that Jyou."  
"Digimon. They have that area blockaded, a dark mist has covered the area and the people are trapped there." Jyou answered looking at Taichi," I just know that's where Vampdemon is, why else would the digimon be there?"  
"They want a better cable deal?" Gomamon joked, poking his head out of the bag.  
* sweatdrop * "You really have to work on you timing"  
Taichi stood, his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his brow furred as he thought about what Jyou told him, it was a trap...and an obvious one. Vampdemon was planning something....but what? Taichi opened his eyes suddenly aware that there was arguing going on around him. " But if we don't go, the people in that area will be killed!" Yamato shouted his fist shook angrily.  
" He's just trying to get us to lead the eight child to him, we can't let him get his hands on Hikari-chan!!" Koushirou shot back," You have to think about that, if Vampdemon gets Hikari-chan than it's all over!!"  
"DAMARE!!!" Taichi bellowed coming between the two boys, his glare silencing the both of them," Fighting isn't helping the situation! Now I don't want anything to happen to Hikari like the next person, but I also don't want innocent people to get hurt because of that monster!"  
Yamato glared hard at Taichi," Then what to YOU suggest we do?"  
Taichi's eyes met Yamato's glare for glare," Right now I'm not sure what to do."  
Nobody dared break the odd silence that followed, for fear of one of the boys death-glare would befall them, neither Taichi nor Yamato showed any signs of stopping when a small voice broke the silence,"Onii-san?"   
Taichi and Yamato turned in the direction of the voice and saw Hikari looking at them with empathetic eyes,  
"Onii-san, I want to go." she said softly.  
"Nani?!" Taichi spoke kneeling in front of his sister.  
"I want to go to save Tailmon, she risked her life for mine... I wouldn't be a true friend if I wouldn't do the same for her.  
Taichi smiled at Hikari, hugging her warmly, she was always looking out for others without thinking of what might happen to her. Taichi often wished he could be like her sometimes," Do you really want to do this Hikari-chan?"  
"Hai...please ,I need to help her." she replied, her eyes pleading with his own.  
He smiled at her," All right Hikari, well go. But you must stay by my side at all times....ne?  
"Hai!!" Hikari cheered tightening her hug on her brother," Arigato gozaimasu."   
"Koushirou, is there anyway into the TV station without having a huge confrontation?"  
The smalled boy moved his fingers gracefully over the keys on his laptop, his dark eyes focused as he concentrated on his screen, " I think I may have found a way that is not guarded, it's in the alley way on the east side of the building."  
"Sounds good but can you ensure everyone's safety?" Taichi asked.  
The red head thought for a moment," Well, perhaps if we created some kind of diversion so you and Hikari sneak in unnoticed." he answered, "Aa, there are three guarded points of entrance, if we pair off and attack then you should have no problem getting in."  
"I don't know... what's to say that Vampdemon won't be expecting something like this?" Sora asked worry written on her face.  
Taichi grinned," Daijoubu Sora-chan, this might be our best chance to save Tailmon and I am not going to back away."  
"When should we attack?" Yamato asked.  
"Tonight, the darkness will give us some extra cover, Mimi, Jyou you to take the back, Yamato, Takeru-chan you have the front, and Sora and I will take the west entrance. Taichi, you and Hikari-chan will wait until I signal you before you enter. "Koushirou explained as the others listened intently," We'll meet at the street by the TV station at 8:00."  
Taichi and Hikari stood followed by the others," Alright, for now lets just lay low, we don't want anyone getting caught ne?"  
Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. Hikari squeezed her brothers hand," You did great Taichi, arigato." she said as they walked out of the park.  
Taichi squeezed her hand back," Daijoubu Hikari, I'll get Tailmon back for you, I promise."  
  
Tailmon slowly opened her eyes, her head pounded and it hurt to move. Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps and cloaks flowing towards her, stopping inches from her face. "Nice to see you awake my pet." Vampdemon said grinning evilly at the wounded Tailmon, laughing when she hissed at him.  
The girl next to him kicked Tailmon her face fierce with anger," I will not tolerate rude behavior towards my master!!" again the darkness in the girls eyes made Tailmon recoil.  
Vampdemon's hand rested on the girl's shoulder," Daijoubu Shinigami. We don't want to hurt her to much. We need her as bait to lure the digi destined out of hiding."  
"Perhaps, but master I fear that they have been too quiet... they are planning something."  
"You haven't encountered those brats yet Shinigami, they aren't that smart." Vampdemon replied grabbing Tailmon by the neck and walking towards the door," Don't worry yourself about those brats... you'll meet them soon enough."  
The door shut behind him leaving the girl alone, walking over to the windows she watched as the sun was beginning to set," They are coming."  
  
Taichi peered out his door, his parents were watching TV in the living roon, they wouldn't expect them gone.  
"Hikari, are you sure you want to do this?" Taichi asked, not wanting to put his little sister in any danger.  
Hikari smiled sweetly as she opened the window, "Taichi... Tailmon is my digimon, she is trapped because of me. I want to help fix it too."  
Taichi put a hand on her head," Wakarimashita Hikari." he said as he helped her through the window, " Come on Agumon, we'll be late."  
  
Yamato sighed angrily, it was 8:20, Taichi was late. Suddenly Takeru smiled happily," Wai!! They are here!!" he squeeled as Taichi, Hikari, and Agumon came into view.  
" Gomen nasai but I had to make sure my parents wouldn't know we were gone." Taichi explained as he neared the group.  
"Don't worry Taichi, we understand." Sora smiled," Besides we aren't in a hurry."  
Koushirou looked up from his computer," I've tapped into the TV stations security cameras and the guards at the three entrances are extensive, five ultimates per entrance."  
"You guys can handle it... no problem," Taichi grinned," But if it gets too rough I want you to fall out and wait for Hikari and I here."  
"But Taichi what if you are caught?" Sora asked.  
"Don't worry, we have Agumon with us and I'm confidant that everything will go as planned."  
Yamato walked over to his friend," Just in case, after Were Garurumon and Angemon take care of the guards we'll come to help you." he said holding out his hand to Taichi, "Agreed?"  
Taichi looked at Yamato's hand for a moment, then he smiled looking his friend in the eyes, "Aa." he replied shaking his hand.  
Taichi turned towards the digimon, " It's show time guys."  
"Hai!" the digimon yelled in unison as the digivices screamed with energy.  
  
"Gabumon shinka e Garurumon!"  
"Piyomon shinka e Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon shinka e Kabuterimon!"  
"Gomamon shinka e Ikakumon!"  
"Palmon shinka e Togemon!"  
"Patamon shinka e Angemon!"  
  
The crests glowed with the energy from the children's hearts.  
  
"Garurumon shinka e Were Garurumon!"  
"Birdramon shinka e Garudamon!"  
"Kabuterimon shinka e Atlar Kabuterimon!"  
"Ikkakumon shinka e Zudomon!"  
"Togemon shinka e Lillymon!"  
  
"Don't forget Taichi. You three wait here until I signal you on your digivice. Okay?" Koushirou asked from Altar Kabuterimon's back.  
"Hai, good luck you guys and be careful." Taichi called after them as his friends disappeared into the night and soon the sounds of explosions could be heard and seen at the TV station.  
Suddenly his digivice beeped loudly," There is Koushirou's signal. Let's go." he said and they dashed towards the entrance.  
  
Inside the building shook as the battles raged outside," What the hell is going on?!" Vampdemon bellowed.  
" It seems master... that we are under attack, by the digi destined. But by my calculations there is one missing... I believe it is their leader." Shinigami said not backing down from her master's vicious glare.  
"What do you mean their master's missing?! Find him!!"  
"Don't worry master... I think I know where he is." she replied smiling evily.  
  
"Taichi, do you know where you are going?" Hikari asked as they walked down the long corridor.  
"Koushirou said that Vampdemon should be close to the top floor, so that's where I'm going!" he replied as they climbed the staircase.  
"Why can't we take the elevators?!" Agumon whined.  
"Because they have security cameras monitoring elevators!"  
"But Taichi don't they monitor staircases too?" Agumon asked.  
*sweatdrops* Taichi gritted his teeth," Just shut up and follow me!"  
As Taichi rounded the corner he came face to face with the blade of a scythe," You should have listened to your friend." Taichi looked past the blade into the black eyes of a girl his age.  
Her dark hair was up in to buns, she wore clothes like Vampdemon except hers ended in a tight mini skirt. A pair of red boots ran up her legs ending in two golden knee pads. Gold shoulder pads weighed on her neck and a cloak flowed from her hips to her toes, it's ends looking like bat wings," Now I'll have to kill you."  
"You don't scare me. Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon shinka e Greymon!"  
  
"Mega Flame!!" the great dinosaur digimon yelled sending a ball of blazing fire towards the girl.  
Her mouth twisted into a sick grin as the fireball headed for her," You pathetic attacks can't hurt me." she laughed and slashed the attack in half with her scythe," Give up?"  
"Never!" Taichi yelled and his crest glowed activated by his courage.  
  
"Greymon shinka e Metal Greymon!"   
  
The enormous digimon was too big for the staircase and broke down the walls with a flick of his tail," Taichi, Hikari keep going I'll hold her off!" the cyborg digimon ordered," Giga Destroyer!"  
His chest cavity opened and shot two missiles at Shinigami, but to his surprises she jumped almost cat-like into the air as the attack missed her crashing into the building beside them. Shinigami used her scythe as a helicopter blade and flew towards Metal Greymon at a fantastic speed. "Look out Metal Greymon!!" Taichi yelled as he watched helplessly as Shinigami brought he blade down on his friend, slashing his arm.  
Blood spurted from the cut, roaring in pain he reverts to Agumon, Shinigami smiled with satisfaction as Agumon faints from the pain.  
"Agumon!!" Taichi exclaimed running towards his digimon partner.  
Taichi took off the blue sweat band that framed his goggles and put it around the cut on Agumon's arm," Daijoubu Agumon... I'll protect you." he said slowly standing carrying the small dinosaur in his arms.  
Shinigami landed in front of the siblings," Now come with me quietly or you'll come with me in pieces!" she said pointing her scythe menacingly.  
Taichi gritted his teeth, positioning himself in front of his sister," How am I gonna get out of this?" he thought as Shinigami advanced towards him.  
"Crescent Moon Kick!" bellowed a gruff voice and Shinigami was sent crashing thought the wall.  
"Were Garurumon?"  
"Taichi, Hikari daijoubu desu ka?" Yamato asked as Angemon set him and Takeru down," What happened to Agumon?"  
Taichi glared at the hole in the wall as Shinigami climbed through, "Like I told that big dumb dinosaur before... your pathetic attacks won't work against me!!!" she yelled and sent a huge ball of black energy towards Were Garurumon, sending him crashing into the alley where he reverted to Gabumon when he hit the ground.  
"Gabumon!!" Yamato cried.  
"Damn you!!" Angemon yelled flying towards her," Hand of Fate!"  
The white beam smashed into Shinigami's stomach sending her flying through the hole made by Were Garurumon. Her stomach burned with pain, doubling over she held her stomach tightly, "Shit....that actually hurt!!" she breathed struggling to her feet.  
Angemon landed nearby as the others gathered around the unconscious Gabumon," Gabumon are you alright?!" Yamato asked holding the canine digimon in his arms.  
Suddenly the others came around the building with their digimon," Taichi, what happened?" Koushirou asked climbing off Atlar Kabuterimon.  
"We were doing fine until she showed up." Taichi spat as the kids gathered near him.  
They looked at Shinigami who glared angrily, one hand holding her stomach," But she is just girl, not a digimon... why is she doing this?" Mimi asked.  
"Why don't you ask her!?" Yamato said angrily.  
"Ha! I may not be a digimon but I'll make short work of you!!" she said forming a ball of energy in her hand," Catch!!"  
Atlar Kabuterimon jumped in front of the kids and the sphere smashed into his hard shell. He glowed for a moment the reverted to Motimon landing in Koushirou's arms,"Motimon!"  
Shinigami stood fiercely," Give me the eighth child or die!"  
"Nani!" Jyou exclaimed.  
"If she want's Hikari, she'll have to tear her from my cold, dead hands." Taichi growled.  
"That can be arranged." Shinigami grinned.  
Taichi balled up his fists and got into a fighting stance. Shinigami smirked throwing down her scythe, this was going to be fun. She sprinted towards Taichi, the other children gasped at her speed. As she closed in on Taichi she faked to the right, Taichi faltered and was caught off guard with a hard backhand to the face. He stumbled but propelled himself up and his fist connected with her jaw in a swift upper cut. Shinigami fell on her back, spitting out blood as she glared at Taichi who stood over her smugly," Give up?"  
"Fuck you!" she spat and sprang into the air with a push of her arms, coming down on Taichi with a blinding crescent kick.  
Taichi staggered backwards and was hit with a painful axe kick to his shoulder. "Taichi!" Hikari and the others gasped in horror as his right arm slacked against his body, useless.   
Taichi hissed in pain holding his dislocated shoulder as waves of stabbing pain waved over him.  
Suddenly there was a chilled breeze and Vampdemon appeared with a chained Tailmon in his arms, he laughed at the sight before him," I can see you have been amusing yourself Shinigami. Please don't stop on my account, I'll just get the eighth child while you have your fun." he said grabbing Hikari.  
"Hikari!" Taichi exclaimed.  
"Damare!" Shinigami yelled and punched him hard in the face.  
"You won't win!" Garudamon yelled," Take this! Wing Blade!!" the fire bird attack flew towards Vampdemon but with a wave of his hand he sent it back.  
There was a glow and Garudamon reverted to Yokomon, "Oh Yokomon!" Sora cried hugging the tiny digimon tightly.  
"Baka! Your attack's cannot harm my master. Face it... you lost."  
Taichi was on his hands and knees in front of Shinigami, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes blazed with anger as he glared at Vampdemon. Slowly he staggered to his feet, his gaze fixed on Vampdemon, the others moved to help him but with a wave of his hand he stopped them. "If you think I'm going to let you take my sister... your out of your fucking mind!" he growled.  
Shinigami stared unbelieving at the boy in front of her, the courage raidiating in his eyes caused her to stagger a moment. Vampdemon stared at Taichi grinning evilly, suddenly he started laughing. Quietly at first but then louder so it echoed in Taichi's ears," That.... laugh..." he whispered, his eyes widening as he back away slightly.  
"I've heard a rant like this before... I didn't care then and I don't care now. But you were lucky back them boy... I didn't kill you or you other sister then but I won't be so lenient now!" Vampdemon hissed, his grip tightening on Hikari.  
Yamato walked over to Taichi," Taichi.... what is he talking about? What other sister?"   
Taichi's eyes welled with tears as memories of that day flooded his mind," My... my twin sister." he spoke staring at Shinigami who had an equally confused look on her face," Taniko."  
Shinigami's eyes widened at that name, it sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it.  
"Yes but she is dead.... she's no longer the sister you had." Vampdemon said," It doesn't really matter now... her loyalties are to me."  
"It....it can't be." Taichi whispered.  
Vampdemon threw Hikari and Tailmon to the ground, "Prepare to loose another sibling!" he bellowed ready to attack," Bloody- -"  
"Yameru!!" a voice yelled and Vampdemon was thrown into a wall by a powerful kick to the head.  
"Who dares to hit me?!" he bellowed and when he opened his eyes he came face to face with the blade of Shinigami's scythe," Nani?!"  
Shinigami stood protectively in front of Hikari and Gatomon, glaring viciously at Vampdemon,  
"What do you think your doing Shinigami?!" he bellowed attempting to rise only to have the scythe shoved closer to his face.  
"You lied to me..." Shinigami whispered.  
"What?"  
"YOU LIED TO ME!!!" she yelled her eyes fierce.," You told me that I had no family... that nobody wanted me!!"  
"So."  
"Doushite?!"  
"It's not my fault you were such a gullable child.... the perfect pawn for my manipulation. I had to stop you from becoming who you were destined to be... you became the perfect weapon... my perfect weapon."  
Shinigami stared unbelieving at Vampdemon.... everything had been a lie.... so he could have the perfect weapon.... so she would be his pawn forever. Suddenly the ground shook and a huge digimon sprang from the soil," Ah... Cerberumon it's about time you showed up.... kill them!!" Vampdemon ordered the three-headed demon dog digimon.  
Cerberumon prepared to attack,"Hell- - " he stopped mid-attack a look of pain on his face and suddenly he disintegrated revealing Shinigami with her scythe in hand," No... I won't let you hurt them.... I won't let you win!" she screamed turning towards Vampdemon to attack.  
He smirked," Wasn't it you who said your pathetic attacks can't hurt my master?" he asked floating slightly," Catch this! Bloody Stream!!!"  
The blood red bolt shot from his out spread hand at a fantastic speed. Everyone gasped in shock as it flew towards Taichi who stood in shock as the attack closed in on him. Suddenly he was pushed and he fell to the ground, he looked up in time to see the attack hit Shinigami head on. The force of the attack lurched her forward, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. The attack shook through her a moment then disappeared as she fell to her knees. Taichi caught her before her face hit the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, he could feel her getting weaker as her body slackened in his arms," Taniko....doushite?"  
She smiled, her eyes back to a warm brown, she reached a shaky hand to touch his face," Gomen ....nasai..."she breathed and she disintegrated into the air.  
Taichi gaped at where his sister's body had been in his arms as he began to tremble uncontrollably," Not again....," he whispered," NOT AGAIN!!!"  
His crest glowed with new power feeding into Agumon, healing the cut on his arm his digimon looked at his friend with wonder," Taichi your courage is giving me new power!!!"  
  
"Agumon warp shinka e War Greymon!!"  
  
The freed Tailmon gave Hikari her crest and it glowed with the light from her heart, she looked at it with tears in her eyes," Don't worry Hikari.... everything will be alright." Tailmon said as she glowed with pink light.  
  
"Tailmon shinka e Angewomon!!"  
  
The light from Hikari's crest fed to the other digimon and the crest's glowed with new power.  
  
"Piyomon shinka e Birdramon shinka e Garudamon!!"  
"Tentomon shinka e Kabuterimon shinka e Atlar Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon shinka e Ikkakumon shinka e Zudomon!!!"  
"Palmon shinka e Togemon shinka e Lillymon!!"  
"Patamon shinka e Angemon shinka e Holy Angemon!!"  
"Gabumon warp shinka e Metal Garurumon!!!"  
  
Vampdemon backed away slightly, he never realized the children had this power. Taichi glared at the demon, his eyes blazing with the hate he felt for him," Now, you pay."  
  
Taniko's eyes flew open and she gasped for air, the last thing she remembered was being struck by Vampdemon's attack. Slowly she sat up and looked around her, she was surrounded by plants that she didn't recognize, where was the alley? Was she dead? "Where am I?" she whispered.  
"We are in the Digital World." came a male voice behind her.  
Taniko whirled around and looked into the eyes of an old man in strange clothes," Konnichiwa." he smiled.  
"Konnichiwa...who are you?" she asked as she stood towering over the smaller man," And how did I get here?"  
"My name is Gennai and I brought you here to show you something." he said and walked over to a pond," Come here child."  
Taniko eyed him for a moment... she didn't know who to trust, but his kind eyes told her she could trust him. She joined him at the foot of the pond, "Kneel." he said and she did," Now close you eyes and listen to the sound of the wind.... for it will take you where you need to be."  
Taniko did as she was told but she didn't understand what Gennai was saying, where did she need to be? She could hear him breathing beside her and the wind was whipping all around her but still nothing was happening. Then the sound abruptly stopped and everything was silent, "Gennai?" she called but there was no answer.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw, she was at a playground and in the field nearby a boy with unruly hair and a girl with her hair in two buns played soccer. The scene seemed so familiar, every action the children made nagged at her memory. Slowly she walked towards the kids, she watched as the boy kicked the soccer ball into the wood and ran off calling the girl "kaijuu".  
"Taniko kaijuu ja nai mon." Taniko whispered along with the little girl as she dashed into the woods after the ball.  
A sickening feeling formed in her gut and she sprinted after the girl, she burst into a clearing and her heart burst at what she saw, there was a monster cloaked in shadows clutching the small girl. Taniko ran towards the shadow ,"Yameru!!"  
The shadow flung Taniko to the ground and laughed, Taniko's eye's widened," That laugh....," she whispered and the shadows disappeared revealing the monster," Vampdemon?!"  
He sneered and placed the girl on the ground, to Taniko's surprise she opened her eyes which turned a pitch black. She grimaced and changed into Shinigami.  
"Who... who are you?" she murmured backing away.  
"I am you.... the better you." Shinigami replied walking towards Taniko," Come back to us Taniko... it's where you belong."  
"Demo..." Taniko whispered as Shinigami and Vampdemon advanced towards her, suddenly someone took her hand.  
Taniko looked down into the smiling face of the small boy, "Yoroshiko Taniko." he smiled broadly squeezing her hand lightly.  
Taniko knelt doen and looked the boy in his eyes, "I...I remember you..." she whipered a genuine smile forming on her lips, and she embraced him warmly," Arigato... Taichi."  
  
Taniko's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the pond in front of her, "Okaerinasai." Gennai said and helped her to her feet," What did the pond show you?"  
"My.... my past.... it showed me who I am." she replied almost sadly.  
"I know what this must be doing to you and that you are feeling confused right now," he said, "But I have full confidence in you Taniko, because I know what a kind and gentle person you really are. You should know that you were predestined to be a digi destined and the most powerful at that! That is why Vampdemon came after you so you wouldn't come into your full powers... but now that you have returned I have something for you."  
"For me?"  
"Hai." he replied and opened his hands.  
A blue sphere of light appeared in the palms, when the glow faded a silver digiegg with blue wings covering the shell was revealed," This is your digiegg..." he said and passed it to her.  
Taniko stared at the egg unbelievingly," My digiegg.... my very own digimon?" she breathed.  
Gennai smiled warmly," Hai....take good care of it for me."  
Taniko hugged the old man tightly," Arigato gozaimasu!" she cried and the egg glowed a white light and hatched into a small orange ball with a blue gem on it's forehead.  
Two black eyes smiled up a Taniko," Cuu..cuu!!" it squeaked and something from behind it glowed and a digivice appeared in her hand," A digivice!!" she whispered and it began to screech loudly causing the tiny digimon to glow.  
  
"Cuumon shinka e Pukamon!!"   
  
Where Cuumon had been now lay an orange head with two black pointy ears and a bushy fox tail. Two mischievous blue eyes sparkled at Taniko, the same blue gem gleamed in the light. It smiled at Taniko," KONNICHIWWWAAAAA!!!!!" it exclaimed happily," I'm Pukamon...I've been waiting for you for a long time!!"   
"Hajimemashite Pukamon." Taniko replied.  
Gennai approached the two," Taniko the digidestined are in grave danger... they need your help." he said.  
"Just tell me what I have to do Gennai-san."   
"Vampdemon's attack didn't kill you... but I needed you to come to the Digital World to give you your digimon. And for you to learn the truth about who you are." he replied pulling out a silver necklace with a silver tag hanging from it and placed it around your neck," Believe in yourself and your true powers will be released."  
"How do I get back?  
"Take this digital gate." he said pointing to an old TV sitting on the ground.  
*sweatdrops * "That's a digital gate?!" Taniko laughed.  
"One of many in fact. Just hold up your digivice to it and it will take you to where you fought Vampdemon, the others are nearby. Hurry... they need you." Gennai said as Taniko held her digivice towards the screen there was a flash of light and the two were gone.  
  
Taniko landed hard on her butt as they come through the gate, looking around she saw she was in the same alleyway as before. She could hear the sounds of explosions from the distance, Gannai had been right they were nearby. "Konnichiwa Taniko." a voice said from beside her.  
Taniko looked expecting to see Pukamon but instead a different digimon stood in front of her. It came up to her hips, it stood on it's hind legs and long claws protruded from her paws. She had the same gem on her forehead and light blue eyes gazed at Taniko, "I'm not Pukamon anymore... I evolved to Viximon!!" the fox digimon stated and looked at Taniko with worry," Taniko... daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Ee?... oh I was just thinking about Taichi.... I have to find him and help." she replied and her crest glowed white light.  
"WAI!! Taniko that means your crest is nearby!!" Viximon repiled happily.  
Taniko sighed," Even so I have to find the others first," she said," Viximon... can you evolve again?"  
"Hai... if you want me to."  
"Aa... you better." Taniko said and her digivice echoed throught the ally.  
  
"Viximon shinka e Lupomon!!!"  
  
Lupomon stood as tall as Garurumon but she was sleaker. She had spiky silver fur and large black paws with sharp claws. The blue gem rested on her forehead and blue eyes beamed at Taniko," Hop on... we'll find them faster!"  
Taniko climbed onto her digimon and they rounded the corner and couldn't believe their eyes, in the distance they could see an enormous digimon that looked like Vampdemon but different, Taniko gasped," He evolved!!"  
Around him they could see the digidestined's digimon fighting him," Hayaku Lupomon!! We must help them!!" Taniko exclaimed and Lupomon bounded towards the battle," Omae wo korosu Venom Vampdemon."  
  
"Gaia Force!!" War Greymon bellowed sending a huge ball of energy at Venom Vampdemon.  
"Cocytus Breath!!! Metal Garurumon roared shooting an immense ice blast from his mouth.  
Both attacks were swatted away with one swing from Venom Vampdemon's massive arm," Your weak attack are ineffective against me!!" he laughed flapping his wings sending the kids and their digimon soaring into the ground.  
Taichi, who was still holding his injured arm, stood shakily his face full of rage," I... I won't loose..... not to you!!" he hissed," War Greymon try again!!!"  
"Hai! Gaia Force!!!" the mega digimon threw the giant energy ball at Venom Vampdemon, only to have it blown back at him.  
"War Greymon!! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Taichi asked.  
"Hai, ogenki desu." War Greymon replied getting to his feet.  
Venom Vampdemon sneered," Your beginning to bore me... I think I'll kill you."  
"YAMERU!!!!" Taniko yelled as Lupomon leapt in front of War Greymon and the rest of the digidestined.  
"Taniko!!" Taichi cried.  
"So... you didn't die after all.... that will soon change!!!" Venom Vampdemon roared.  
Lupomon stood in front of her digidestined partner," You'll have to get through me first! Lightning Sphere!!!" she yelled and a ball of lightning formed in her open mouth and blasted at Venom Vampdemon.  
He laughed as it dinged off his chest and zapped back at Lupomon. She glowed for an instant and landed by Taniko as Viximon.  
Venom Vampdemon leered over Taniko," Now I'll finish you... you should have thought twice before you betrayed me!"  
Taniko stood fearlessly," I am not afraid of you... I won't let you destroy this world.... I want to fight for a peaceful future, for everyone," Taniko said," And if that means destroying you.... so be it."  
Taniko's tag glowed again and a bright shaft of light shot down from the sky and engulfed her. A light blue crest floated down from the clouds towards Taniko, the image on it was of a halo with a pair of small wings on each side. The crest went into her tag and a blue aura glowed around Taniko and Viximon, both smiled knowingly glaring up at a confused Venom Vampdemon, "Payback time." they spoke in unison their bodies hidden by the glow of the white light.  
  
"Taniko.... Viximon.... ginjka shinka e Vuplemon!!"  
When the light faded a digimon stood in the place of Taniko and Viximon, she was as tall as War Greymon and had silver skin, and long brown hair in a pair of elegant pigtails. Her cream colored robes flowed in the breeze, the robe had light blue trim and a purple sash was tied around her waist. She held a pink staff with a long scythe blade at the end, the blue gem was on her forehead and her blue eyes glared at Venom Vampdemon.  
He growled fiercely," Don't think for a moment that you have won!!"  
The digidestined stared in amazement at Vuplemon," Ginjka.... evolution?" Sora spoke.  
"Holy Angemon...do you know this digimon?" Takeru asked his wise digimon.  
"Hai, Takeru-chan, Vulpemon is an ancient digimon who is said to be the guardian of the digidestined. She is also a Ginjka digimon which makes her more powerful because she is merged with her digidestined partner, inheriting the power from the child's crest, in this case the crest of Peace."  
"The crest of Peace?" Yamato said," How did 'she' get the crest of Peace?"  
Taichi shot a death glare at Yamato shutting him up," What do we do now Onii-san?" Hikari asked hugging her brothers waist.  
Taichi looked at Vulpemon sadly," We just have to have faith in her... I know she can do it, daijoubu."  
Vulpemon floated to eye level with Venom Vampdemon holding her scythe menacingly," Omae wo korosu Venom Vampdemon....you will pay for the suffering you have caused." she threatened, lightning cracking aroung her.  
Venom Vampdemon grabbed her with one of his clawed hand," It's like I said before...you can't beat me!!"   
Vulpemon smirked," Baka."  
"Nani!"  
"Blue Lightning!!!" Vulpemon shouted, her gem glowed and a massive shaft of lightning crashed from the sky and engulfed Venom Vampdemon in the devastating attack.  
When it dissipated Venom Vamdemon was on the ground, Vulpemon standing menacingly beside him.  
"WAI!!! She did it!!!" Mimi exclaimed happily.  
"Take another look Mimi, it's far from over." Jyou said.  
And when Mimi looked again as saw that although Venom Vampdemon was hurt, he was still ready to fight.  
Growling slightly his eyes glowed blood red," You're a lot stronger than I anticipated," he breathed as he stood," But I am stronger!! Chaos Flame!!"   
"Oh no!" Vulpemon gasped as the firey attack closed in on her, suddenly someone heaved itself against her and the attack missed them by a mile.  
"Who...?" Vulpemon whispered and looked up into the eyes of War Greymon," War Greymon?"  
Soon the rest of the digimon gathered around them," We have to work together in order to defeat him." Metal Garurumon said.  
"Demo...."  
"Let us help you Vulpemon.... you don't have to prove anything to us.... we trust you." War Greymon smiled.  
Vulpemon returned the gesture," Arigato gozaimasu."  
"How sweet.... I think I'm going to barf!!" Venom Vampdemon laughed.  
The digimon glared at him," Let's get rid of this baka once and for all." Zudomon said.  
Hai!" everyone agreed and took to the air.  
"Heaven's Charm!!!" Angewomon yelled blasting a ring of light high in the air, Venom Vampdemon's eyes widened in fear," I...I can't move!"  
"Combine your attacks!!" she ordered.  
"Gaia Force!" War Greymon bellowed his attack.  
"Cocytus Breath!!" Metal Garurumon blasted his ice attack.  
"Shadow Wing!!" Garudamon sent the firey bird at her tardet.  
"Hammer Strike!!" Zudomon cracked his hammer and sent a beam towards Venom Vampdemon.  
"Flower Cannon!!" Lillymon shouted.  
"Horn Buster!!" Atlar Kabuterimon roared.  
"Heaven's Gate!!" Holy Angemon yelled.  
"Holy Arrow!!!" Angewomon shot the white arrow.  
Vulpemon glared at Venom Vampdemon and raised her arms," Sparkling Thunder!!" she yelled as two balls of lightning formed in her open hands and blasted towards her victim.  
"N...No!!" Venom Vampdemon shrieked as the attacks racked his body," But I am invincible!!!", there was a blinding explosion then all went black.  
  
When Taichi opened his eyes he noticed that his arm had been heal, but the first thing to his mind was Taniko. He bolted to his feet and scanned around. The others were beginning to get to their feet, the digimon were back in their in-training forms, Venom Vampdemon was gone and Taniko couldn't be seen anywhere. Taichi walked around looking for his sister among the debris ignoring the calls from his friends. He rounded a large bolder and spotted her and her digimon sitting on a piece of a building," Taniko!" he called but she didn't answer.  
Taichi ran over to her, Koromon on his heels," Taniko?" he said again, taking a seat beside her, she had her knees against her chest and tears streaked her face," Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"No... I'm not alright.... I've done awful things.... I'm a monster." she choked burying her face in her hands.  
Taichi sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder," Taniko... your not a monster," he said gently pulling her face into sight," Vampdemon used you...HE is the monster. When you were taken away I felt like I could never get my life back to the way it was.... we were a team. And now that I have found you, I don't want to loose you again."  
"Demo...."  
"Taniko I don't care what you did as Vampdemon's pawn! I will always forgive you because you are my sister...my family." Taichi almost yelled tears streaming down his boyish face.  
Taniko smiled and embraced her brother," Arigato gozaimasu!" she cried, her tears staining his shirt.  
"Issho itsumademo?" Taichi stated entwining his pinky around her.  
"Hai, issho itsumademo." she smiled happily.  
Taichi jumped off the rock wiping his tears, Taniko followed with Pukamon in her arms," Come on... I'll introduce you to the others!" he said half dragging her to where the group stood.  
Immediately Hikari ran into her arms happily," Onee-san!!! I'm so glad your home!!" she cried.  
"Hikari!" Taniko smiled holding her sister tightly.  
"Everyone. This is my twin sister Taniko." he stated and noted the mistrust on their faces.  
He was about to yell when Taniko stepped forward bowing respectfully," Gomen nasai minna-san. I have caused you all so much pain and I'll never be able to take it back. I can only offer my sincerest apology in the hopes that some how you can forgive me for my past mistakes." she said softly.  
Taniko didn't look up from her bow, she was afraid of what they were thinking. But suddenly someone hugged her tightly around her waist, her eyes flew open and she saw the small blond boy smiling up at her." I forgive your Taniko. I know you didn't mean to do those things and besides you helped us when we needed you, that proves you're a true friend. I'm Takeru Takaishi."  
"Hajimemashite Takeru." Taniko replied.  
Mimi rushed forward taking Taniko's hand," WAI!!! I love your hair!!! Who does it??" she exclaimed.  
"Hoe!!!" Taniko sweatdropped.  
Koushirou stepped forward," Don't mind Mimi, she's always like that. I'm Koushirou Izumi."   
"Konnichiwa." Taniko bowed.  
Jyou waved at her," Konnichiwa, I'm Jyou Kido."  
"Hajimemashite." Taniko smiled.  
Sora stood by Taichi," I'm Sora Takenochi."   
Taniko smiled her greeting at Sora and turned towards the other boy with blond hair, his steel blue eyes bore into her own," I'm Yamato Ishida." he stated flatly.  
"Umm... konnichiwa Yamato." she whispered.  
Taichi growled clenching his fists," Yamato don't be so rude!!" he yelled but was silenced by Taniko.  
"Taichi we have other things to worry about." she said shakily.  
"Nani?"  
Taniko pointed to Hikari and Takeru who where staring at the sky silently," What are you looking at?" Taichi asked and followed their gazes to the sky.  
Everyone gasped at what they saw, in the sky was what looked like a continent that took up the entire sky," What the hell is that?!" Taichi exclaimed pulling out his mini-scope.  
Meanwhile Koushirou was madly typing away at his computer trying to figure out what was in the sky, suddenly his email activated and an image of Gennai appeared on his screen.  
"Gennai-san!!!" he yelled making everyone run towards him.  
"Gennai-san, what do you want?" Yamato asked looking at the man on the screen.  
"Don't be alarmed at what you are seeing in the sky children, it is the Digital World." the old man replied.  
"The Digital World?! But how is that possible?" Koushirou asked.  
"Everything has been turned upside down because of the appearance of the Dark Masters."   
"The Dark Master?" Sora whispered questioningly.  
"Hai, four powerful mega digimon who have taken the Digital World by force, they have warped the land and everything is a mess. Everyone is living in fear, please help us."  
"Don't worry Gennai-san. We will do whatever it takes!" Taichi said reassuringly.  
"Arigato." he replied and looked at Taniko," I see you have found your power. Please help them with it, they'll need you."  
"I will." she said softly.  
"I must go now, use the digivices to find your way here." Gennai said as his image faded.  
The children starred at the screen in silence for a while when suddenly they heard their names being called. They looked behind them and saw a crowd had formed near them and their parents were running towards them. " Taichi....Hikari!" their mother and father cried embracing their children.  
"Oi....Jyou!" his brother Shuu called running towards Jyou," You did great!"  
"Takeru...Yamato!" their mother cried followed by their silent father.  
"Mamma!" Takeru smiled happily," Daddy!! I haven't seen you in a long time!!"   
"Sora!!" her mother ran to her daughter," I was so worried about you."  
"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!" her mother shrieked crying madly as she crushed her daughter in a hug.  
"Calm down mother...I'm alright!" Mimi choked.  
"Koushirou! Daijoubu desu ka?" his father asked as they embraced him.  
"I'm alright now." the red-head smiled.  
Taniko stood silently watching the interaction between the kids and their families, would hers even remember her? Suddenly Taichi grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their parents. "Mother....father...." Taichi spoke getting their attention.  
"What is it Taichi ?" his mother asked then her gaze fell upon Taniko.  
Her eyes stared at her for a moment, she looked startled as if she had seen a ghost, her father wore the same expression," T....Taniko?" they choked their eyes filled with tears.  
Taniko smiled broadly," Hai..." she whispered as she could no longer control the sob that escaped her lips as she latched onto them for dear life," Mother....father, I thought I'd never see you again!!"  
Taniko had never been so happy in all her life, everything that had happened to her seemed to vanish in the crush of her parents loving arms. Taniko didn't want to let go but she knew that soon she would have to go. Koushirou walked over to Taichi and looked at him somberly," It's time to go now.... we are needed in the Digital World."  
Taichi sighed heavily," I know..." he murmured and tapped Taniko on the shoulder," Taniko, we have to go."  
Taniko looked sadly at her brother and pulled away from her parents," What do you mean? Where must you go?" their mother asked.  
" The Digital World. Both of our worlds are in danger, we have to save them." Hikari said.  
By now the others had gathered around them, their parents begging them not to go, they were all hushed by Yamato's father," Let them go. They know what they are doing.... they need to do this." he said.  
"Arigato father." Yamato spoke but his voice was rueful.  
They held out their digivice as Gennai had told them to and a shaft of rainbow colored light came down from the continent in the sky. Taichi was the first to walk into it followed closely by the rest, the floated towards the land mass their parents watching on.  
Taniko never took her eyes off her family.  
~ We may be apart for now.... but I know in my heart that we will meet again.... mother.... father.... chotto mattekudasai....aishiteru ~  
  
The end o_0  
  
  



End file.
